movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
What An Animal! Movie Storylines
Here is a list of storylines from The What An Animal! Movies. List The Princess and the Raccoon: *The film opens with a narrator describing a prosperous city, ruled by the sleepy King Gerald V and protected by three golden balls atop its tallest minaret. *According to a prophecy, the city would fall to a race of warlike, beasts", should the balls be removed, and could only be saved by "the simplest soul with the smallest and simplest of things". *Living in the city are the good-hearted cobbler Rascal, named for the ubiquitous pair of tacks held in his mouth, and an unsuccessful yet persistent thief named Dan. *When the thief sneaks into Rascal's house, the two fight and stumble outside, causing Rascal's tacks to fall onto the street. *The King Gerald V's Grand Vizier, Bangroar, steps on one of the tacks and orders Rascal to be arrested while the thief escapes. *Rascal is brought before King Gerald and his daughter, Princess Miriam. *Before Bangroar can convince King Gerald V to have rascal executed by beheading, Miriam saves Rascal by breaking one of her shoes and ordering Rascal to fix it. *During repairs, Rascal and Miriam become increasingly attracted to each other, much to the jealousy of Bangroar, who plots to take over the kingdom by marrying the princess. *Meanwhile, Dan notices the golden balls atop the minaret and decides to steal them. *After breaking into the palace through a gutter, Dan steals the repaired shoe from Rascal, prompting the cobbler to chase him through the palace. *Upon retrieving the shoe, Rascal bumps into Bangroar, who notices the shoe is fixed and imprisons Rascal in a dungeon. *The next morning, King Gerald V has a vision of the Golden City's destruction by the One-Eyes. *While Bangroar tries to convince King Gerald V of the kingdom's security, the thief steals the balls after several failed attempts, only to lose them to Bangroar's minions; Rascal escapes from his cell using his cobbling tools during the ensuing panic. *King Gerald V notices the balls' disappearance when a mortally wounded soldier warns them of the invading One-Eyes. *Bangroar attempts to use the stolen balls to blackmail the king into letting him marry Miriam. *When King Gerald V dismisses him, Bangroar defects to the One-Eyes and gives them the balls instead. *King Gerald V sends Miriam, her nurse, and Rascal to ask help from a "mad and holy old witch" in the desert. *They are secretly followed by the thief, who hears of treasures on the journey but fails in stealing any. *In the desert, they discover a band of dimwitted brigands, led by Chief Roofless, whom Miriam recruits as her bodyguards. *The protagonists reach the hand-shaped tower where the witch lives, and, after the witch kills herself, learn that Rascal is prophesied to save the Golden City. *The witch also presents a riddle: "Attack, attack, attack! A tack, see? But it's what you do with what you've got!" before destroying the entire tower with a storm cloud. *The protagonists return to the Golden City to find the One-Eyes' massive war machine approaching. *Remembering the witch's riddle, Rascal shoots a single tack into the enemy's midst, sparking a Goldberg-esque chain reaction that destroys the entire One-Eye army. *Bangroar tries to escape, but steps on the tack which leads to him falling into a pit where he is eaten alive by alligators and his fat lazy vulture, Phido. *The thief, avoiding many deathtraps, steals the golden balls from the collapsing machine, only to have them taken from him by Rascal. *With peace restored and the prophecy fulfilled, the city celebrates as Rascal and Miriam marry. The film ends with the thief stealing the reel of film and running away. The Red Crystal: *In the land of Prydain, Iaaron is an "assistant Pokemon-keeper" on the small farm, home of Barney Taily. Barney learns that the Tusked Emperor is searching for a mystical relic known as the Black Cauldron, which is capable of creating an invincible army of undead warriors, the "Cauldron-Born". Barney fears the Tusked Emperor may try to steal his Pokemon Vulpix, which has oracular powers, and use her to locate the cauldron. Barney directs Iaaron to take Vulpix to safety; unfortunately, Iaaron's foolish daydreaming causes Vulpix to be captured by the Tusked Emperor's forces. *Iaaron follows them to the Tusked Emperor's stronghold. Along the way, he encounters the small, pestering companion Whatzy, who joins Iaaron on his search. Frustrated by Whatzy's antics, Iaaron leaves the former to sneak into the castle and rescues Vulpix, but although Vulpix escapes from the castle, Iaaron is arrested and thrown into the dungeon. A fellow captive named Princess Rhianna Bluebell frees Iaaron as she is trying to make her own escape. In the catacombs beneath the castle, Iaaron and Rhianna discover the ancient burial chamber of a king, where Iaaron arms himself with the king's sword. It contains magic that allows him effectively to fight the Tusked Emperor's minions and so to fulfill his dream of heroism. Along with a third prisoner, the comical, middle-aged bard Bizzle Kcatzle, they escape from the castle and are soon reunited with Whatzy. Upon discovering that Iaaron has escaped, the Tusked Emperor orders his goblin companion Hopso to send the Gwythaints to follow Iaaron and bring him back alive. *Following Vulpix's trail, the four stumble into the underground kingdom of the Fire-fly kids who reveal that Vulpix is under their protection. When the cheerful, elderly Queen Firely reveals that he knows where the cauldron is, Iaaron resolves to go destroy it himself. Rhianna, Bizzle, and Whatzy agree to join him and Queen Firely's obnoxious right-hand man Buzzle is assigned to lead them to the Marshes of Morva while the Fire-fly kids agree to escort Vulpix safely back home. At the marshes they learn that the cauldron is held by three witches—the grasping Veggra, who acts as leader; the greedy Zaisy; and the more benevolent Aniya, who falls in love with Bizzle at first sight, which causes a frightened Buzzle to abandon the group. Veggra agrees to trade the cauldron for Iaaron's sword, and he reluctantly agrees, although he knows that to yield it will cost his chance for heroism. Before vanishing, the witches reveal that the cauldron is indestructible, and that its power can only be broken by someone who climbs in under his own free will, which will kill him. Although Iaaron feels foolish for aspiring to destroy the cauldron alone, his companions show their belief in him; and it seems that Rhianna and Iaaron will kiss. Suddenly, the celebration is interrupted by the Tusked Emperor's soldiers who have finally reached the marshes themselves. They seize the cauldron and arrest everyone but Whatzy, and take their prisoners back to the castle. The Tusked Emperor uses the cauldron to raise the dead and his Cauldron-born army begins to pour out into the world. *Whatzy manages to free the captives and Iaaron decides to cast himself into the cauldron, but Whatzy stops him and jumps into the cauldron himself. The undead army collapses. When the Tusked Emperor spots Iaaron at large, he infers the turn of events, says that Iaaron has interfered for the last time, and throws the youth toward the cauldron; however, the cauldron's magic is out of control. It consumes the Tusked Emperor in a tunnel of fire and blood, trapping him in the cauldron as well as destroying the castle, using up all its powers forever. The three witches come to recover the now-inert Black Cauldron. However, Iaaron has finally realized Whatzy's true friendship, and he persuades them to revive the wild thing in exchange for the cauldron, forcing him to give up his magical sword permanently. Bizzle challenges the reluctant witches to demonstrate their powers by the revival, and upon hearing Bizzle's remarks, the witches honor the request, restoring Whatzy back to life. After Whatzy is resurrected, he pushes Iaaron and Rhianna into a kiss. The four friends then journey back home where Barney and Buzzle watch them in a vision created by Vulpix, and Barney finally praises Iaaron for his heroism despite the fact that he prefers to be a Pokemon-Boy. Huggly Tuggly: *Cat R. Pillar explains that he is going to tell a story of a wish coming true. *His story begins in the workshop of a woodworker named Bendolph Tuggly. *Cat watches as Bendolph finishes work on a wooden marionette whom he names Huggly Tuggly. *Before falling asleep, Bendolph makes a wish on a star that Huggly be a real bear. *During the night, Butterfairy visits the workshop and brings Huggly to life. *She informs him that if he proves himself brave, truthful, and unselfish, he will become a real boy, and assigns Huggly to be his conscience. *Bendolph discovers that his wish has come true, and is filled with joy. *However, on his way to school, Huggly is led astray by Alameda A. Teethers and his companion, Whaters Teethers, who convince him to join Stromboli's puppet show, despite Cat's objections. *Huggly becomes Zimbo the Showman's star attraction as a marionette who can sing and dance without strings. *However, when Huggly wants to go home for the night, Zimbo locks him in a birdcage. *Cat arrives to see Huggly, and is unable to free him. *Butterfairy appears, and asks Huggly why he was not at school. *Cat urges Huggly to tell the truth, but instead he starts telling lies, which causes his objects to grow on him. *Huggly vows to be good from now on, and Butterfairy returns him back to normal and sets him free, while warning him that this will be the last time she can help him. *Meanwhile, across town, Alameda and Whaters meet Cale Sniffer, who along his minions, and works in spoof travels, promises to pay them money if they can find naughty little boys for him to take to Golden Valley Island. *Encountering Huggly on his way home, they convince him that he needs to take a vacation there. *On the way to Golden Valley Island, he befriends Randelius Naughtyton, a delinquent boy. *Without rules or authority to enforce their activity, Huggly and the other boys soon engage in smoking tobacco, gambling, vandalism, and getting drunk, much to Cat's dismay. *Later, while trying to get home, Cat discovers that the island hides a horrible curse: the boys brought to Golden Valley Island are transformed into Pokemon for their misbehavior and sold into slave labor. *Cat runs back to warn Huggly, only to discover that Randelius has transformed into a Pokemon; Huggly manages to escape, only partially transformed. *Upon returning home, Huggly and Cat find the workshop vacant. *They soon get a letter from Butterfairy as a dove, stating that Bendolph had ventured out to sea to save Huggly from Golden Valley Island, but was swallowed by a terrible giant whale named Larco, and is now living in his belly. *Determined to rescue his father, Huggly jumps into the sea accompanied by Cat. *Huggly is soon swallowed by Larco as well, where he is reunited with Bendolph. *Huggly devises a scheme to make Larco sneeze, giving them a chance to escape. *The scheme works, but the enraged Pokemon-monster chases them and smashes their raft. *Huggly pulls Bendolph to safety in a cave before Larco crashes into it. *Bendolph, Furret, Horsea, and Cat are washed up safely on a beach, but Huggly is killed. *Back home, Bendolph grieves over Huggly with Cat and the pets also mourn alongside. *Butterfairy, however, decides that Huggly has proven himself brave, truthful, and unselfish. *To reward him, Butterfairy resurrects Huggly, reversing the Golden Valley Island curse and turning him into a real boy. *Huggly awakens and reveals that he is alive and back to normal, and everyone celebrates. *Cat steps outside to thank Butterfairy, and is rewarded with a solid gold badge that certifies him as an official conscience. All Pokémons Go to Heaven: *In the town center, Tucker Fireball and Gabby escape from the Pokemon pound and return to their casino riverboat on the bayou, formerly run by Tucker himself and his business partner, Burnie Spookers. Refusing to share the profits with Tucker, Burnie had been responsible for Tucker and Gabby getting committed at the pound and persuades Tucker to leave town with 50% of the casino's earnings. Tucker agrees, but is later intoxicated and killed by Burnie by getting run over by a car. He is sent to Heaven despite never actually doing any good deeds in his life, where he meets a whippet angel (later known as Mew), who tells him that a gold watch representing his life has stopped. He steals the watch and winds it back, returning to Earth, but is told that when the watch stops again, he will not return to Heaven and will end up in Hell instead. After reuniting with Gabby, they discover that Burnie has kidnapped a young orphaned girl named Ellie Weasel, who has the ability to talk to animals and gain knowledge of a race's results beforehand, allowing Burnie to rig the odds on the rat races in his favor. They rescue her, intending to use her abilities to get revenge on Burnie, though Tucker tells her that they plan to give their winnings to the poor and help her find some parents. The next day at the race track, Tucker steals a wallet from a couple as they talk to Ellie and become alarmed by her unwashed appearance. *Tucker and Gabby use their winnings to build a successful casino in the junkyard where they live. Ellie, upon discovering that she had been used, threatens to leave. To persuade her to stay, Tucker brings pizza to a family of poor puppies and their mother, Lopunny, at the old abandoned church. While there, Ellie becomes upset at Tucker for stealing the wallet. She goes to the attic and wishes to live with the couple in the future. After a nightmare in which he is sent to Hell for eternity, Tucker wakes up in the room, only to find Ellie gone. The couple, Jingle and Waldo that she met, welcome Ellie into their home. While they privately discuss adopting her, Tucker arrives and tricks her into leaving with him. Walking home, Tucker is shot by Burnie and Dumber Gills, but finds that he is unable to be harmed as long as he is wearing the watch, rendering him immortal until it stops running. Ellie and Tucker hide in an abandoned building, but the ground breaks and they fall into the lair of King Chomper, an effeminate oversized Feraligatr. He and Tucker strike a chord as kindred spirits and he lets them go, but Ellie starts falling ill with pneumonia. *After beating up Gabby, Burnie and his thugs destroy Tucker and Gabby's casino. Gabby berates Tucker, who seems to care more about Ellie than him. Tucker angrily declares that he is using her and will eventually "dump her in an orphanage". Ellie overhears the conversation and tearfully runs away before she is kidnapped by Burnie, and Tucker follows them. Lopunny, hearing Ellie's scream, sends Gabby to get help from Jingle and Waldo, and he rouses the Pokemon creatures of the city by his side. Tucker returns to Burnie's casino, where he is ambushed by Burnie and his thugs. They attack Tucker, inadvertently setting an oil fire that soon engulfs the whole structure. Tucker's pained howls from their attacks summon King Chomper, who arrives and chases Burnie off. Tucker drops his watch into the water, however, he pushes Ellie to safety onto some debris, and dives into the water to retrieve it, but it stops before he can get to it. Ellie and a redeemed Dumber are discovered by Gabby, Lopunny, Jingle, and Waldo, and the authorities, as the boat sinks into the water. *Sometime later, Jingle and Waldo adopt Ellie, who has also adopted Gabby. Tucker returns in ghost form to apologize to Anne-Marie. The whippet angel appears and tells him that because he sacrificed his life for Anne-Marie, Tucker has earned his place in Heaven. Anne-Marie awakens, and they reconcile. Tucker asks her to take care of Gabby, and bids his sleeping friend goodbye. When Anne-Marie goes to sleep again, Tucker reluctantly leaves and returns to Heaven where Burnie finally arrives, having been caught and eaten by King Chomper. A post-credits scene shows Burnie ripping off his angel wings and halo while planning to get his revenge against King Chomper by taking one of the clocks; until he is warned by the whippet angel that if he takes the clock, he can "never come back" before being chased by her. The film ends with Tucker watching Burnie getting chased away, until he looks at the audience and says "He'll be back" before winking and retrieving his halo. The Great Kallina: *In 1975, England, United Kingdom, Jasper III hosts a ball at the palace to celebrate the 50th anniversary. His mother, Georgina, the Duchess of Wales, is visiting from The United States of America and gives a music box and a necklace inscribed with the words "Together in American" as parting gifts to her youngest granddaughter, Kallina. The ball is suddenly interrupted by Victor Tragicton, who, being a weasel and a Sorcerer, and the former royal adviser to the family until he was exiled for treason. Seeking revenge, Weasel sold his soul in exchange for an unholy reliquary, which he uses to place a curse on the English gang, sparking the England revolution. During the siege of the palace, only Georgina and Kallina are able to escape with the aid of Oliver Tisky, who shows them a secret passageway in Kallina's bedroom. Victor confronts the two royals outside on a frozen river, only to fall through the ice and drown. The pair manage to reach a moving train, but only Georgina climbs aboard while Kallina falls, hitting her head on the platform and laying on the ground, sleeping. *Twenty years later, England is under a communist rule and Georgina has publicly offered 10 million rubles for the safe return of her granddaughter. Oliver and his friend/partner-in-crime Ichabod Puffers search for a Kallina look-alike to bring to America so they can collect the reward. Elsewhere, Kallina, now grown up and leaves the rural orphanage where she grew up, still suffering from amnesia. Accompanied by a stray puppy she names "Minum", she decides to head to America, inspired by the inscription on the necklace she still has, but finds she is unable to leave England without an exit visa. An old woman advises her to see Oliver at the abandoned palace, where he and Inky have made residence; there, the two men are impressed by her resemblance to the "real" Kallina, and decide to take her with them to America. *Pegger, Victor's minion, is nearby and notices his master's dormant reliquary suddenly revived by Kallina's presence; it drags him to limbo, where Victor, slowly decomposing, survives. Enraged to hear that Kallina escaped the curse, Victor sends his demonic minions from the reliquary to kill her; despite two attempts including crashing a train and tricking Kallina into sleepwalking off a ship, the trio manage to (unwittingly) foil his plans, forcing Victor and Pegger to travel back to the surface. *The trio eventually reach America and go to meet Georgina, who has given up the search after being tricked by numerous imposters. Despite this, Georgina's cousin Velma quizzes Kallina to confirm her identity. Though Kallina offers every answer taught to her, Oliver finally realizes she is the real Kallina when she (without being taught to) vaguely recalls how he helped her escape the palace siege. Velma, also convinced, arranges a meeting with Georgina at the Palais Garnier Opera house. There, Oliver tries to establish an introduction but Georgina refuses, having already heard of Oliver's initial scheme to con her. Kallina overhears the conversation and angrily leaves. Oliver drags Georgia to see Kallina, who regains her memories as they converse. Convincing the empress of her identity, the two are joyfully reunited. *Georgia offers Oliver the reward money the next day, recognizing him as the servant boy who saved them from the siege; to her surprise, he refuses it and leaves for England. At Kallina's return celebration, Georgina informs her of Oliver's gesture, leaving Kallina torn between staying or going with him. Minum suddenly runs off; Kallina chases him to the Pont Alexandre III, where she is trapped and attacked by Victor. Oliver returns to save her, but is soon injured and knocked unconscious. In the struggle, Kallina manages to get hold of Victor's reliquary and crushes it under her foot, avenging her family as Victor disintegrates and dies. *In the aftermath, Kallina and Oliver reconcile; they elope, and Kallina sends a farewell letter to Georgina and Velma, promising to return one day. The couple are then seen kissing on a riverboat. Pegger shares a kiss with a female feline before bidding the audience farewell. The Rodent of Africa *In Africa, Pharaoh Seti, fearing that an alarming increase of Hebrew slaves could lead to rebellion, orders his guards to kill all of the newborn Hebrew boys. *Fearing for her own newborn son's safety, Yocheved, along with her two young children, Miriam and Aaron, rushes to the Nile River, where she places him in a basket on the water, not before bidding him farewell with a final but powerful lullaby. *Miriam follows the basket as it sails to the Pharaoh's palace and witnesses her baby brother safely adopted by Seti's wife Queen Tuya, who names him Moses. *Years later, Moses and his adoptive brother Rameses, heir to the throne of Africa, are scolded by their father for accidentally destroying a temple during a chariot race. *At Moses's suggestion, Seti, seeking to give Rameses the opportunity to prove that he is a responsible young man, names him Prince Regent and gives him authority over Africa's temples. *As a tribute, the high priests Hotep and Huy offer him a beautiful young Midianite woman, Tzipporah, whom Rameses gives to Moses, appointing him Royal Chief Architect. *Later that night, Moses follows Tzipporah as she escapes from the palace, and runs into the now-adult Miriam and Aaron, but he does not recognize them. *Miriam then sings their mother's lullaby, which Moses remembers; however, he returns to the palace, eager to go back to familiar surroundings. *The truth about his past is later confirmed by a nightmare, and finally by Seti himself, who disturbs Moses by claiming the Hebrews were "only slaves". *The next day, Moses accidentally pushes an African guard to his death while trying to stop him from whipping an elderly Hebrew slave. *Horrified and ashamed, Moses flees into the desert in exile, despite Rameses's pleas that he stay. *While in the desert, Moses defends three young girls from brigands, only to find out their older sister is Tzipporah herself. *Moses is welcomed by Tzipporah's father and the high priest of Midian, Jethro. *After assimilating into this new culture, Moses becomes a shepherd and marries Tzipporah. *One day, while chasing a stray lamb, Moses discovers a burning bush, through which God tells him to go back to Africa and guide the Hebrews to freedom. *God bestows Moses's shepherding staff with his power and promises that he will tell Moses what to say. *Moses and Tzipporah return to Africa, where Moses is happily greeted by Rameses, who is now Pharaoh with a wife and son. *Moses requests the Hebrews' release and changes his staff into an African cobra to demonstrate his alliance with God. *Hotep and Huy boastfully recreate this transformation, only to have their snakes eaten by Moses's snake. *Rather than be persuaded, Rameses hardens and doubles the Hebrews' workload. *Moses inflicts nine of the Ten Plagues of Africa, but still Rameses refuses to relent and, against Moses's warning (foreshadowing the final plague), vows never to release the Hebrew slaves. *Disheartened, Moses prepares the Hebrews for the tenth and final plague, instructing them to sacrifice a lamb and mark the doorposts with the lamb's blood. *That night, the final plague kills all the firstborn children of Africa, including Rameses's son, while sparing those of the Hebrews. *A grief-stricken Rameses finally gives Moses permission to free the Hebrews. *After leaving the palace, Moses collapses weeping with grief, heartbroken at the pain he has caused his brother and Africa. *The following morning, the Hebrews leave Africa, led by Moses, Miriam, Aaron, and Tzipporah. *At the Red Sea, they discover that a vengeful Rameses is pursuing them with his army, intent on killing them. *However, a writhing pillar of fire blocks the army's way, while Moses uses his staff to part the sea. *The Hebrews cross the open sea bottom; the fire vanishes and the army gives chase, but the water closes over and drowns the African soldiers, sparing Rameses alone. *Moses sadly bids farewell to his brother and leads the Hebrews to Mount Sinai, where he receives the Ten Commandments. A Rabbit's Life *Bunny Valley is a colony of animals led by the President, Josephine Crunch and her daughter, Elsa. *Every season, they are forced to give food to a gang of marauding villains led by Franklin. *One day, when Geke, an individualist and would-be inventor, inadvertently knocks the offering into a stream with his latest invention, a grain harvesting device, Franklin demands twice as much food as compensation. *When Geke suggests in earnest that they seek help from other stronger animals, the other animals see it as an opportunity to remove him and send him off. *At the "bug city", which is a heap of trash under a trailer, Geke mistakes a troupe of Circus Animals (who were recently dismissed by their greedy ringmaster, Barnum Coony) for the warrior animals he seeks. *The animals, in turn, mistake Geke for a talent agent, and accept his offer to travel with him back to the valley. During a welcome ceremony upon their arrival, the Circus Animals and Geke discover their mutual misunderstandings. *The Circus Animals attempt to leave, but are attacked by a bird; while fleeing, they save Flower, Elsa's younger sister, gaining the animals' respect in the process. *At Geke's request, they continue the ruse of being "warriors", so the troupe can continue to enjoy the hospitality of the animals. *Hearing that Franklin fears birds inspires Geke to create a false bird to scare away the villains. *Meanwhile, Franklin tells his gang how greatly the animals outnumber them and worries that they will eventually rebel against them. *The animals finish constructing the fake bird, but during a celebration, Barnum Coony arrives, searching for his troupe, and inadvertently reveals their secret. *Outraged by Geke's deception, the animals exile him, and desperately attempt to gather food for a new offering to the villains. *However, when Franklin returns to discover the mediocre offering, he takes over the island, and demands the animals' winter food supply, planning to assassinate the Queen afterwards. *Overhearing the plan, Flower goes after Geke and the Circus Animals to inform them, convincing them to return to the Valley. *After the Circus Animals distract the villains long enough to rescue the Queen, Geke deploys the bird; it initially fools the villains, but Barnum Coony, who also mistakes it for a real bird, burns it, exposing it as a decoy. *Franklin beats Geke in retaliation, saying that the animals are humble and lowly life forms who live to serve the villains. *However, Geke responds that Franklin actually fears the colony, because he has always known what they are capable of, inspiring the rabbits and the Circus Animals to fight back against the villains. *The animals attempt to force Franklin out of the Valley using Barnum Coony's circus cannon, but it suddenly begins to rain. *In the ensuing chaos, Franklin frees himself from the cannon, and abducts Geke. *After the Circus Animals fail to catch them, Elsa rescues Geke. *As Franklin pursues them, Geke lures him to the nest of the bird he, Flower, and the Circus Animals encountered earlier. *Thinking that the bird is another decoy, Franklin taunts it before discovering in panic that it is real, and is captured and being put in a black hole and disappearing. *With their enemies gone, Geke has improved his inventions along with the quality of life for the valley, he and Elsa become a couple, and they give Franklin's younger slave Zayne, and a few animals to Barnum Coony as new members of his troupe. *Elsa and Flower respectively become the new queen and princess. *The animals congratulate Geke as a hero, and bid a fond farewell to the circus troupe, who promise to return in the future. Psy's Travels *On November 5, 1699, Psy washes onto the beach of Lilliput after a storm at sea and ultimate shipwreck. *Following the calm of the storm, the town crier Gabby stumbles across Psy in terror and rushes back to Lilliput to warn King Little of a "giant on the beach". *But Little and King Bombo of Blefescu are signing a wedding contract between their children, Princess Glory and Prince David of Blefuscu, respectively. *All is fine until an argument starts over which national anthem is to be played at the wedding. *The argument cancels the wedding and starts a war. *After several failures, Gabby tells King Little of the "giant", and leads a mob to the beach to capture him. *There, the Lilliputians tie Psy to a wagon on which they convey him to the capital. *In the next morning, Psy awakens and breaks himself free; but when they see that the invading Blefuscuians are intimidated by his size, the Lilliputians enlist his help against their neighbor, treating him with hospitality and making him a new set of clothes. *King Bombo, who has sent three spies, Sneak, Snoop, and Snitch, into Lilliput, orders them to kill Psy, whereupon the spies steal Psy's flintlock pistol, confiscated by the Lilliputians, and prepare to use it against him. *Meanwhile, Psy learns of the war's cause from Glory and David, and proposes a new song that combines the two proposed by their fathers. *When the spies assure King Bombo that they can kill Psy, Bombo announces by carrier pigeon that he will attack at dawn. *Gabby intercepts this message and warns the Lilliputians, but is himself captured by the spies and stuffed in a sack, who prepare the pistol. *As the Blefuscuian fleet approaches Lilliput, Psy ties them together and draws them disarmed to shore. *The spies fire at Psy from a cliff, but Prince David diverts the shot and falls to his apparent death. *Using David's body to illustrate his point, Psy scolds both Lilliput and Blefuscu for fighting; when they solemnize a truce, Psy reveals that David is unharmed, whereupon David and Glory sing their combined song for everyone to hear. *The spies release Gabby from the sack. *Both sides thereafter build a new ship for Psy on which he departs. Gopher White and the Seven Heroes *In the future, 2030, Sandy tells a story to her kids about the heroes in the present meeting a princess. *Gopher White is a lonely princess living with her stepmother, a vain Queen. *The Queen worries that Gopher White will look better than she, so she forces Gopher White to work as a scullery maid and asks her Magic Mirror daily "who is the fairest one of all". *For years the mirror always answers that the Queen is, pleasing her. *One day, the Magic Mirror informs the Queen that Gopher is now "the fairest" in the land. *The jealous Queen orders her Huntsman to take Gopher into the forest and kill her. *She further demands that the huntsman return with Gopher's heart in a jeweled box as proof of the deed. *However, the Huntsman cannot bring himself to kill Gopher. *He tearfully begs for her forgiveness, revealing the Queen wants her dead and urges her to flee into the woods and never look back. *Lost and frightened, Gopher White arrives at a cottage deep in the woods. *Finding seven small chairs in the cottage's dining room, Gopher assumes the cottage is the untidy home of seven heroes. *In reality, the cottage belongs to seven heroes, Stephen, Andrew, Danny, Robert, Rocky, Kenai, and Bradley, who work in a nearby mine. *Returning home, they are alarmed to find their cottage clean and suspect that an intruder has invaded their home. *The heroes find Gopher upstairs, asleep across three of their beds. *Gopher awakes to find the heroes at her bedside and introduces herself, and all of the heroes eventually welcome her into their home after she offers to clean and cook for them. *Gopher keeps house for the heroes while they mine for jewels during the day, and at night they all sing, play music and dance. *Meanwhile, the Queen discovers that Gopher is still alive when the mirror again answers that Gopher is the fairest in the land and reveals that the heart in the jeweled box is actually that of a pig. *Using a potion to disguise herself as an old hag, the Queen creates a poisoned apple that will put whoever eats it into the "Sleeping Death", a curse she learns can only be broken by "love's first kiss", but is certain Gopher will be buried alive. *While the Queen goes to the cottage while the heroes are away, the alarm goes to warn the heroes. *Faking a potential heart attack, the Queen tricks Gopher into bringing her into the cottage to rest. *The Queen fools Gopher into biting into the poisoned apple under the pretense that it is a magic apple that grants wishes. *As Gopher falls asleep, the Queen proclaims that she is now the fairest of the land. *The heroes return as the Queen leaves the cottage and give chase, trapping her on a cliff. *She tries to roll a boulder over them, but before she can do so, lightning strikes the cliff, causing her to fall to her death. *The heroes return to their cottage and find Gopher seemingly dead, being kept in a deathlike slumber by the poison. *Unwilling to bury her out of sight in the ground, they instead place her in a glass coffin trimmed with gold in a clearing in the forest. *Together with the woodland creatures, they keep watch over her. *A year later, Prince Chantment, who had previously met and fallen in love with Gopher learns of her eternal sleep and visits her coffin. *Saddened by her apparent death, he kisses her, which breaks the spell and awakens her. *The heroes all rejoice as Chantment takes Gopher to his castle where they get married and agree to join the heroes for more spoof traveling. *The story ends with Sandy and the kids falling asleep since the heroes are still in the present. Skyler Kooky *Stephen tells Bradley the story of Skyler Kooky, his cousin, and his aunt, Angela, because the story goes back four months. *Upon the passing of winter, a flock of storks deliver babies to circus animals within the "Winter Quarters" in Florida. All the mothers with miscarriages receive their parcels before departure except the squirrel Angela. *During travel, a lost stork brings her a flying squirrel from God by mistake who, to the other squirrels' surprise, is adorned with extraordinarily flappy arms. *He is made an object of ridicule and given the nickname "Kooky" for his last name. *Angela attempts to remain dignified and treats her child with all her maternal love, but when a group of rascals takes to mocking Skyler, Angela catches one of them with her trunk and spanks him. *The circus ringmaster deems Angela mad and has her locked in a cage. *The lone Skyler is made a pariah amongst the rest of the circus troupe. *A small mouse named Daniel M. Chuchu consoles Skyler and vows to make him a star. *After being secretly encouraged by Daniel, the ringmaster makes Skyler the top of an elephant pyramid stunt. *The performance goes awry as Skyler trips over his arms and misses his target, causing the other elephants to suffer various injuries, and bring down the big top. *Skyler is made into a clown as a result, to the shame of the other elephants, and plays the main role in an act that involves him falling into a vat of pie filling. *Despite his newfound popularity and fame, Skyler dislikes this job, and is now more miserable than ever. *To cheer Skyler up, Daniel takes him to visit his imprisoned mother. *The two are unable to see each other face to face, and can only entwine trunks. *On the way back, Skyler cries and then starts to hiccup, so Daniel takes him for a drink of water from a bucket which, unknown to them, has accidentally had a bottle of champagne spilled into it by the clowns. *As a result, Skyler and Daniel both become drunk and have surreal hallucinations of pink cats. *The next morning, Skyler and Daniel are awakened by a group of characters, who are surprised to find a squirrel sitting on the highest branches of a tree. *As the initial astonishment passes, Daniel surmises that Skyler had managed to achieve flight using his large arms as wings. *Daniel persuades Skyler to use this gift with the support of the characters' leader, who gives Skyler one of his feathers and convinces him that it carries magic properties that will allow him to fly. *Back at the circus, Daniel proposes to Skyler that he transform his clown act into a flying performance. *As Daniel unfolds his arms during the plummet, he loses the feather and panics. *Daniel quickly confesses that the feather was never magical, and that he is still able to fly. *Skyler is able to pull out of the dive and flies around the circus, finally striking back at his tormentors as a stunned audience looks on in amazement. *After this performance, Skyler becomes a media sensation, Daniel becomes his manager, and Skyler and Angela are given a private car on the circus train. Katy Possumworth *The film begins with Katy sailing around the world with her father, Captain Kalvin Possumworth, her pet horse, her pet monkey, Little Sammy, and various members of the ship's crew. *One night during a hurricane, the captain is washed over board into the sea. *As he drifts off, he calls to Katy that he will "meet her in Possy Polla". *To that effect, Katy and her pet animals make their way home, Possy Polla, to await his return. *Not long after arriving, she makes friends with the two children across the street — Casey and Melissa, who are captivated by her free spirit and fun-loving attitude. *They soon convince her to go to school (for the first time in her life) where she gets into trouble, despite winning the hearts of her classmates. *Katy also soon attracts the attention of a local social worker, Helga Poodle, who conspires to put her into foster care. *When Mrs. Prysselius goes to speak with the local law enforcement of the need for the girl to be placed in a home for orphans, she lets certain details (her lack of adult supervision, living alone, having a large supply of gold coins kept out in the open, and most of all, leaving her door unlocked) be revealed to a pair of thieves already in jail. The thieves, Bloom and Thunder-Karlsson, decide to rob Pippi themselves once they break out of jail. *Pippi and her friends take part in many adventures and close-calls, winning over almost everyone, with the exception of Mrs. Prysselius and Tommy and Annika's parents. Just when Mrs. Prysselius has had enough, got into a breakdown and is about to drag Pippi straight to the children's home herself, Pippi's father returns to take her back to their life on the sea. However, Pippi decides that she can't leave her new friends and decides to stay in Villa Villekulla. The President's New Phrase Richie: *A doe gives birth to a fawn named Bambi, who will one day take over the position of Great Prince of the Forest, a title currently held by Bambi's father, who guards the woodland creatures against the dangers of hunters. The fawn is quickly befriended by an eager, energetic rabbit named Thumper, who helps to teach him to walk and speak. Bambi grows up very attached to his mother, with whom he spends most of his time. He soon makes other friends, including a young skunk named Flower and a female fawn named Faline. Curious and inquisitive, Bambi frequently asks about the world around him and is cautioned about the dangers of life as a forest creature by his loving mother. One day out in a meadow, Bambi briefly sees The Great Prince but does not realize that he is his father. As the Great Prince wanders uphill, he discovers the human hunter named "Man" by all the animals is coming and rushes down to the meadow to get everyone to safety. Bambi is briefly separated from his mother during that time but is escorted to her by the Great Prince as the three of them make it back in the forest just as Man fires his gun. *During Bambi's first winter, he and Thumper play in the snow while Flower hibernates. One day his mother takes him along to find food when Man shows up again. As they escape his mother is shot and killed by the hunter, leaving the little fawn mournful and alone. Taking pity on his abandoned son, the Great Prince leads Bambi home as he reveals to him that he is his father. Next year, Bambi has matured into a young stag, and his childhood friends have entered young adulthood as well. They are warned of "twitterpation" by Friend Owl and that they will eventually fall in love, although the trio view the concept of romance with scorn. However, Thumper and Flower soon encounter their beautiful romantic counterparts and abandon their former thoughts on love. Bambi himself encounters Faline as a beautiful doe. However, their courtship is quickly interrupted and challenged by a belligerent older stag named Ronno, who attempts to force Faline away from Bambi. Bambi successfully manages to defeat Ronno in battle and earn the rights to the doe's affections. *Bambi is awakened afterward by the smell of smoke, he follows it and discovers it leads to a hunter camp. Bambi is warned by his father that Man has returned with more hunters. The two flee to safety, although Bambi is separated from Faline in the turmoil and searches for her along the way. He soon finds her cornered by Man's vicious hunting dogs, which he manages to ward off. Meanwhile, at the "Man's" camp, their campfire suddenly spreads into the forest, resulting in a wildfire from which the forest residents flee in fear. Bambi, his father, Faline, and the forest animals manage to reach shelter on a riverbank. The following spring, Faline gives birth to twins under Bambi's watchful eye as the new Great Prince of the Forest. The Road to Goldtropolis *In 2019, two con artists, Rocky and Dennis, win a map to the legendary City of Gold, at Goldtropolis, in a rigged dice gamble (though they ironically win the map fairly). After their con is exposed, the two evade the guards and hide inside barrels, which are then loaded into one of the ships to be led by conquistador Hernán Cortés for the New World. During the voyage, they are caught as stowaways and imprisoned, but break free and take a rowboat with the help of Cortés' horse, Altivo. *Their boat reaches land, where Miguel begins to recognize landmarks from the map, leading them to a totem marker near a waterfall that Tulio believes is a dead end. As they prepare to leave, they encounter a native woman, Chel, being chased by guards. When the guards see Tulio and Miguel riding Altivo as depicted on the totem, they escort them and Chel to a secret entrance behind the falls, into Goldtropolis. They are brought to the city's elders, kindhearted Chief Tannabok and wicked high priest Tzekel-Kan. The pair are mistaken for gods and are given luxurious quarters, along with the charge of Chel. She discovers that the two are conning the people but promises to remain quiet if they take her with them when they leave the city. The two are showered with gifts of gold from Tannabok but disapprove of Tzekel-Kan attempting to sacrifice a civilian as the gods' ritual. *Tulio and Miguel instruct Tannabok to build them a boat so that they can leave the city with all the gifts they have been given. During the three days this will take, Miguel explores the city, and Chel gets romantically close to Tulio. Miguel comes to appreciate the peaceful life embraced by the citizens; by then, he reconsiders leaving, especially after overhearing Tulio telling Chel that he'd like her to come with them to Spain, before adding he'd like her to come with him and to forget Miguel – straining the relationship between the two. *When Tzekel-Kan sees Miguel playing a ball game with people, he insists the "gods" demonstrate their powers against the city's best players in the same game. Tulio and Miguel are outmatched, but Chel is able to substitute the ball with an armadillo, allowing them to win. Miguel spares the ritual of sacrificing the losing team and chastises Tzekel-Kan, much to the crowd's approval. Tzekel-Kan notices Miguel received a small cut and realizes the two are not gods, since gods do not bleed. He soon conjures a giant stone jaguar to chase them throughout the city. Tulio and Miguel manage to outwit the jaguar, causing it and Tzekel-Kan to fall into a giant whirlpool, thought by the natives to be the entrance to Xibalba, the spirit world. Tzekel-Kan then surfaces in the jungle, where he encounters Cortés and his men. Thinking Cortés is a god, he offers to lead them to Goldtropolis. *With the boat completed, Miguel decides to stay in the city. As Tulio and Chel board the boat, they see smoke on the horizon and realize Cortés is close. Knowing what will happen if Cortés discovers the city, Tulio suggests using the boat to ram rock pillars under the waterfall and block the main entrance to the city. The plan succeeds with the citizens pulling over a statue in the boat's wake to give it enough speed. As the statue starts to fall too quickly, Tulio has difficulty in preparing the boat's sail. Giving up on staying in the city, Miguel and Altivo jump onto the boat to unfurl the sails, assuring the boat clears the statue in time. The group successfully crashes against the pillars, causing a cave-in but losing all their gifts in the process. They hide near the totem just as Cortés' men and Tzekel-Kan arrive. When they find the entrance blocked, Cortés brands Tzekel-Kan a liar and takes him prisoner as they leave. *Tulio and Miguel, though disappointed they lost the gold (unaware that Altivo still wears the golden horseshoes with which he was outfitted in Goldtropolis), head in a different direction for a new adventure with Chel. The Czar of Dreamland *Ellie Weasel lives with her pokemon Gabby on a Kansas farm belonging to her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry. One day, Gabby plays with Bernice on the leg, leading her to obtain an order from the sheriff to euthanize him. In spite of Ellie's pleas and Aunt Em's resistance, Miss Gulch takes Gabby away in a basket, but Gabby escapes and returns to Ellie; she decides to run away in order to ensure that Gabby won't be euthanized. Not far from the farm, she meets Professor Marvel, a kind fortune teller who uses his crystal ball to make Ellie believe that Aunt Em may be dying of a broken heart. Horrified, Ellie rushes home as a storm approaches; a tornado forms, and Aunt Em, Uncle Henry, and the farmhands take shelter in the storm cellar as Ellie arrives home. Unable to be heard begging for entry, Ellie seeks shelter in her bedroom. The window is blown in from its frame and hits Ellie on the head, knocking her unconscious. The house is sent spinning into the air, and she awakens to see various figures fly by, including Miss Gulch on her bicycle, who transforms into a witch on a broomstick. *The house lands in Munchkinland in the Land of Oz. Glinda the Good Witch of the North and the Munchkins welcome her as a heroine, as the falling house has killed the Wicked Witch of the East. Her sister, the Wicked Witch of the West, arrives to claim her ruby slippers, but Glinda transfers them onto Ellie's feet first. Enraged, the Wicked Witch of the West swears revenge on Ellie and vanishes. Glinda tells Ellie to keep the slippers on and follow the yellow brick road to the Emerald City, where she can ask the Wizard of Oz to help her return home. On her journey, Ellie meets the Scarecrow, who wants a brain, the Tin Woodman, who desires a heart, and the Cowardly Lion, who needs courage. Ellie invites them to accompany her to Emerald City, where they can also ask the Wizard for help. Despite the Witch's attempts to stop them, they reach the Emerald City and are eventually allowed to see the Wizard, who appears as a ghostly head surrounded by fire and smoke. He agrees to grant their wishes if they prove their worth by bringing him the Witch's broomstick. *As the foursome and Gabby make their way to the Witch's castle, the Witch captures Ellie and plots to kill her and retrieve the slippers. Gabby escapes and leads her three friends to the castle. They ambush three guards, don their uniforms and free Ellie. The Witch and her guards chase and surround them. The Witch sets fire to the Scarecrow, causing Ellie to toss a bucket of water, inadvertently splashing the Witch, who melts away; the guards rejoice and give Ellie her broomstick. *Upon their return to the Emerald City, the Wizard stalls in fulfilling his promises until Gabby pulls back a curtain and exposes the "Wizard" as a middle-aged man operating machinery and speaking into a microphone. Admitting to being a humbug, he insists that he is "a good man but a bad wizard." The Wizard then gives the Scarecrow a diploma, the Lion a medal and the Tin Man a ticking heart-shaped watch, helping them see that the attributes they sought were already within them. He then offers to take Ellie and Gabby home in his hot air balloon, revealing that he is also from Kansas and was originally a carnival worker before a tornado brought him to the Emerald City, whereupon he accepted the job as Wizard due to hard times. *As Ellie and the Wizard prepare to depart, Ellie and Gabby go to the bathroom, but fail to ride the balloon, that disembarks with the Wizard, leaving them behind. Glinda appears and tells Ellie that the ruby slippers have the power to return her to Kansas. After sharing a tearful farewell with Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion, Ellie follows Glinda's instructions: she must close her eyes, tap her heels together three times, and state repeatedly, "There's no place like home." Ellie complies and she wakes up in her bedroom surrounded by her family and friends, including Gabby. Everyone dismisses her adventure as a dream, but Ellie insists it was real and says she will never run away from home again before declaring, "There's no place like home!" The Story of Princess Keia The Jedi Girl *New baddies, who are led by the ruthless Yoka Dingo, invade Han China by breaching the Great Wall. The Chinese emperor orders a general mobilization, with conscription notices requiring one boy from each family to join the Chinese army. When Kessie hears that her brother Larry, the oldest boy in their family is going to go to war, Lessie wants to join instead, But it was not for girls , she becomes jealous and apprehensive due to his weakening health. Taking her brother's old armor, she disguises herself as a man so that she can enlist instead of her parent. The family quickly learns of her departure, and Kessie's grandmother prays to the family ancestors for Kessie's safety. The ancestors order their "great stone dragon" to protect Kessie; a small dragon named Mushu, a disgraced former guardian, is sent to awaken the stone dragon, but accidentally destroys it in the process, which Mushu conceals from the ancestors and resolves to protect Kessie himself. *Reporting to the training camp, Kessie is able to pass as a man, although her military skills are initially lacking. Mushu provides clumsy guidance to Kessie on how to behave like a man. Under the command of Captain Li Shang, she and her fellow recruits Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po gradually become trained warriors. Desiring to see Kessie succeed, Mushu creates a fake order from Shang's father, General Li, ordering Shang to follow the main imperial army into the mountains. The reinforcements set out, but arrive at a burnt-out encampment and discover that General Li and his troops have been massacred by the Huns. *As the reinforcements solemnly leave the mountains, they are ambushed by the Huns, but Kessie cleverly uses a cannon to cause an avalanche, which buries most of the invaders. An enraged Yoka slashes her in the chest, and her deception is revealed when the wound is bandaged. Instead of executing Kessie as the law requires, Shang spares her life, but nonetheless expels her from the army. Kessie is left to follow alone as the recruits depart for the imperial city to report the news of the Huns' destruction. However, it is discovered that several Hun warriors, including Yoka, have survived the avalanche, and Kessie catches sight of them as they make their way to the city, intent on capturing the emperor. *At the imperial city, Kessie is unable to convince Yoka about Yoka's survival. The Huns capture the emperor and seize the palace. With Kessie's help, Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po pose as concubines, and are able to enter the palace. With the help of Shang, they defeat Yoka's men; as Yoka prevents Yoka from assassinating the Emperor, Kessie lures the Hun leader onto the roof, where she engages him in single combat. Meanwhile, acting on Kessie's instructions and signal, Mushu fires a large skyrocket at Yoka. The rocket strikes and propels him into a fireworks launching tower, where he dies in the resulting explosion. *Kessie is initially reprimanded by the Emperor for having destroyed the palace and shamed the army and her family, but is unexpectedly praised by himself and the assembled inhabitants of the city for having saved them, who bow to her in an unprecedented honor. While she accepts the crest of the Emperor and the sword of Yoka as gifts, she politely declines his offer to be his advisor, and asks to return to her family. Kessie returns home and presents these gifts to her father, who is overjoyed to have Kessie back safely. Having become enamored with Kessie, Shang soon arrives under the pretext of returning her helmet, but accepts the family's invitation to stay for dinner. Mushu is reinstated as a Fa family guardian by the ancestors amid a returning celebration. Category:What An Animal! Movies Category:Storylines